1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to head rests and head support devices for use during therapeutic massage, chiropractic, cosmetic or any other physical therapeutic treatment.
2. Background of the Invention
Chiropractors and other health practitioners utilize numerous types of tables for use during examinations, adjustments and treatments of patients. When such tables are used, the tables are commonly designed so that the patient's head is supported during treatment, particularly when the patient is lying face down. The placing of a patient's spine and neck joints in a neutral position during treatment is desirable. When a bench or treatment table includes a separate headrest, the headrest must be properly adjusted to avoid compression of the patient's neck.
Several attempts have been made to devise head support devices that are attachable to a massage or examination table. One reference describes a head rest detachably affixed to a light-weight folding massage table. The head rest has a pair of support tubes inserted into the end of a table section, and held in place by a spring and tab permitting the headrest to be optionally raised or lowered; and an outwardly facing U-shaped tube, covered widthwise with a soft fabric material to provide a supporting surface for a patient's face. The problem is that once the head rest is manually adjusted the position is fixed and static while the patient receives treatment. The face support rest does not move during a treatment and can therefore cause an increase of pressure on the patient's face, sinuses and cervical spine.
Others describe a portable and adjustable head rest or support apparatus that may be used in conjunction with conventional bedding mattresses to eliminate the need for a special massage table or chair. The apparatus is particularly designed for home use and provides an alternative to specially designed massage tables by converting a conventional bedding mattress into a massage table. The head support apparatus comprises a base, a face plate, a cushion and an adjuster for enabling vertical adjustment of the apparatus. The face plate further has a horseshoe-shaped plate supported by the legs. The cushion is detachably mounted to the face plate. The vertical adjustment of this apparatus is secured at user-selected positions. However, the same problem is encountered here as with previously mentioned prior art because the face plate once adjusted and secured does not move; thus uncomfortable pressure is exerted on the patient's face, sinuses and cervical spine during treatment.
Still others describe a chiropractic adjustment device for use in applying toggle recoil to a vertebrae comprising a headrest placed upon a set of compression springs mounted on top of a base. The base is of a U-shaped or channel configuration. The apparatus includes a pair of latches that have a catch formed with catch elements and a latch bar for catching and holding the headrest in various positions relative to the base. The device may be incorporated into a table if desired. The patient's head is positioned upon the headrest with either left or right cheek laying flat on the headrest. When manual force is applied abruptly and downwardly to the vertebrae to be treated, the pressure causes the patient's head and headrest to move abruptly downward. Thus, with such an adjustment device, the headrest is urged downwardly a distance in proportion to the clinical force applied and then permitted to move back upwardly a short distance to provide positive recoil. The drawback with this device is that the adjustment is not flexible once the latch is engaged. There is no continual suspension provided during a treatment. The latch may be released. However, once the latch catches and holds the headrest in the desired position and distance in proportion to the clinical force applied, the patient's head is in a fixed position causing an increase of pressure in the patient's face and cervical spine when subsequent pressure or force is applied to the patient without first manually releasing the catch.
While some of these described devices provide adjustable head support for a patient for use with treatment tables they do not provide suspension or compensation during a treatment. Many head and face support devices in the past have opted to employ securing or locking mechanisms to stabilize the head and neck in the desired positions.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a head, neck and face support apparatus for maintaining proper placement of the cervical spine and to provide head and neck comfort in the face cradle apparatus of a treatment table during treatment. Other devices disclose support systems that are static. Where devices have been made to provide a head support apparatus useful for converting a conventional bedding mattress set into a massage table, the device does not flex or compensate for the remainder of the body's movement during a treatment; therefore causing an increase of pressure on the patient's face, sinuses and cervical spine. Most of the current devices are static and the support devices do not move once the subject's head is placed in the apparatus. The prior devices are primarily focused on supporting the head with the face forward and not turned to either side. This has been achieved in various ways as demonstrated by the products available.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a suspension system for maintaining proper placement of the cervical spine which not only supports the head, neck and face but also adjusts for constant changes in pressure on the entire body during a treatment. As a result, it is an object of the invention to provide comfort and relief for the subject's face, head and neck as the body settles with the cervical spine into a neutral passive position. The subject does not leave the treatment table with lines on their face or stuffy sinuses from the pressure of the static resistance. Stress to the cervical spine is limited. Further, a subject wearing contact lenses is relieved of discomfort to the eyes from excessive pressure to the face.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head, neck, and face suspension system that can be incorporated into any standard or non-standard massage table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head, neck, and face suspension system that can be incorporated into a torso platform, turning a flat surface into a massage table.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.